FlashPoint: Abin Sur The Green Lantern 2
Synopsis for "Emerald Connection" Many years ago on Ungara, Abin Sur trains a young Sinestro in a sparring match. Sinestro succeeds in his training, and he and Abin are met by Arin Sur, whom she gains Sinestro's attention. In the present, Abin survives his crash landing on Earth where he is founded by jet pilot Hal Jordan; in which Abin weakly tells Hal that he needs help to save the universe before he passes out. Cyborg and the United States military have already arrive on the scene in which they held custody over Abin. Hal argues with Cyborg that Abin needs medical attention, in which Cyborg promises him that he will. Some time later, Abin, fully recuperated from his wounds, awakes and subdue by Cyborg. Abin introduce himself to Cyborg of his purpose on Earth in finding the Entity and desire to help Earth; in which Cyborg then offers Abin to join in his cause. In a period of time, Abin allied with Cyborg in which their alliance had greatly help saved hundreds of European refugees and becoming accepted by Earth's people. Abin depart from Cyborg in continue to looking for survivors in Europe while Cyborg tries to recruit the world's heroes. As Abin depart he is contact by a Guardian in regarding of his mission in finding the Entity which Abin states he will find it as soon the Earth is safe. However, the Guardian states otherwise that Earth is doom and warns Abin that if he doesn't find the Entity then he will be stripped of his power ring. But Abin ignores the Guardian's warnings. Abin arrives over Europe where he is confronted by Sinestro. In spite of Abin's belief that Sinestro is sent by the Guardians to strip of his ring, Sinestro have come to inform Abin of a prophecy foretold by Atrocitus known as the Flashpoint; in which he elaborates that the history of their universe had been altered and that in the original timeline that Ungara exist and that Abin didn't lived. Sinestro reveals that the Flash on Earth is attempting to correct the timeline, and desire to seek the Flash and make him change reality in his image. Reasoning that he can "fix it all" and sees into killing Abin or else his survival will compromise his plan as also foretold by Atrocitus. Both Green Lanterns engage into combat in which Sinestro gains the upper hand and slices Abin's right hand that carries his ring. Appearing in "Emerald Connection" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Abin Sur) (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Hal Jordan *Guardians of the Universe *Cyborg Villains *Sinestro (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Other Characters *Arin Sur (Appears in Flashback Only) *Life Entity (As An Illusion Only) *Atrocitus (Dies in Flashback) *Red Lantern Corps (Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *Ungara (Appears in Flashback Only) *'Washington, D.C.' *'White House' *'Lincoln Memorial' *'Paris' *'Eiffel Tower' Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *Abin Sur's Starship Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=18958 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint:_Abin_Sur_-_The_Green_Lantern_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-abin-sur-the-green-lantern-/37-277427/ FlashPoint: Abin Sur The Green Lantern 02